The Daleks Take Equestria
by Marcy Pan
Summary: Derpy wasn't any ordinary mare. She was teased for being different and she thought all was going to go down hill for her. Until, she was assigned a delivery in a strange location...


My grey wings struggled to keep me up as I flew over the town houses of Ponyville. I released a few groans through my clenched teeth as I looked down at the package. The tag said nothing, only in a phrase of cursive writing; _Deliver to the Everfree Forest at Midnight._

"Who would order something so small but so heavy?" I asked myself. Nearly dropping the weird package, I started to descend to the ground. I inspect the area before I drop to the floor to take a break.

To my luck, I landed in the middle of the Everfree forest.

"Aw buck" I groaned as my disoriented eyes centered themselves. I looked at my wings and frowned. They were bent out of shape and worn out severely. It didn't look like I'd be able to fly for a while, but this package was supposed to be delivered very soon, or I'd be sure to lose my job. I sighed and tied the leather belt around my wings and strapped the package to my back.

My nerves were switched off for the night, but luckily I had just enough will power to push on into the forest.

"I am not afraid. I am not afraid" I chanted to myself as I squeezed my eyes shut. The cold and the whispering were growing intense as my heart beat sped up. I probably haven't ever gone 10 yards either. Of course, being a mail pony and all, we're supposed to be loyal to our customers and tend to their every wish and need. But who the hay would order a package to the Everfree forest? I mean, besides Zecora, nopony would even dare to step foot in these woods. Nopony!

Finally, after travelling for a few minutes with closed eyes, I dare to crack open one. Then, the other.

"IDENTIFY!" I jump to see what looks like an oversized salt shaker with a plunger. Little light bulbs where its ears were supposed to be and had a design of polka dots down the side.

"Umm…hi!" I tried to welcome the new-whatever it was-to Equestria.

"IDENTIFY!" The little light bulbs lit up.

"Oh…um Derpy? Derpy Hooves" The thing hesitated, then spoke again.

"YOU GO BY THE NAME OF _HOOVES_?" I nodded slowly.

"THEN PREPARE TO BE EXTERMINATED!" My eyes widened and the left fell slightly downward.

"AHHH!" I tried to fly out but every time I tried to spread my wings, the leather belt tightened around them.

"THE DOCTOR SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!" I then paused in confusion.

"Doctor? Oh no sir, I'm no Doctor. I'm a mailmare. Were you the one who ordered this package? It's really heavy!" I unclipped the package from the belt and shoved it towards the thing.

"IS THIS A WEAPON?" I shook my head.

"Umm…no it's not. At least I don't think it is." I looked around and before I had any time to think, I pushed the package out of the way, barely missing the laser of the thing.

"WOAH! That was awesome! What are you?"

"WE ARE THE DALEKS. THE MOST POWERFUL RACE IN THE UNIVERSE!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" my mouth opened probably wider than I have ever opened it.

"And who's we?" Conveniently (not for me) three other Daleks emerged from the trees.

"WE ARE THE CULT OF SKARO. I AM DALEK SEC"

"I AM DALEK JAST"

"I AM DALEK CAAN"

"AND I AM DALEK THAY" I stepped down a little, but I couldn't help but break out laughing.

"WHY IS OUR PRESENCE HUMOROUS?" Dalek Sec questioned.

"You're all funny looking" They are all silenced for a moment.

"YOUR HUMOR SHALL BE EXTERMINATED! AS WELL AS YOUR EXISTENCE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Just then, out of nowhere a chestnut stallion leaped from the bushes.

"Why hello hello!" he said in a British accent.

"IT IS THE DOCTOR!" Dalek Sec yelled.

"Why yes it's me!" The Doctor grinned ear to ear.

"Oh look! Another pony!" The Doctor's grin dropped as soon as he saw my face.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"Oh hi! I'm Derpy!" I waved and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I lifted the package and revealed my sash.

"Ummm I'm a mailmare duh! I'm here to deliver this package!" His face lit up.

"Oh good! Thank you Derpy!" He took a step towards me but he was stopped by Dalek Jast.

"THE DOCTOR WILL NOT RECEIVE SERVICE" I was then pulled aside by Dalek Thay and he held me at gun-point.

"Ok then let her go. She won't do any harm" I heard the gun get ready to shoot behind my head.

"THE MARE CANNOT BE TRUSTED! TAKE HER TO THE SHIP!" I let out a yelp as Thay pushed me along away from the Doctor.

"No! Stop!" The Doctor yelled from behind but Thay just kept moving.

"You seem kind of angry sir, would you like a muffin? I have banana muffins, and blueberry muffins, and coffee muffins…" Thay just ignored me.

"You're not just angry, you're a real jerk too!" I was just being pulled along. What I would give to fly right about now.

"LET ME GO YOU BIG BULLY!" I kicked the Dalek's shell. Big mistake.

I crumbled to the floor and held my foot.

"Ow..." The Dalek just pushed me along.

"DOCTOR!" I yelled hopelessly to a stallion I just met.

"DERPY!" And he yelled back to me.

I just don't know what went wrong.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry this chapter's full of dialogue. Next one I promise there will be more action. Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Oh and FYI Derpy has not met the Doctor before this. :)**


End file.
